


每日一丧

by RRRfermecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: Are you lost?cause there is no where else to go.no where to be found.Who are you really.





	每日一丧

1.  
我的大脑渐渐生锈了  
我再也记不住任何东西  
我只记得小时候的那些夏天  
我的同桌和书本和试卷  
和铁皮的讲台  
和粉笔划在黑板上的声音

我记不得我是谁  
我记不得我要说什么  
我曾经有过梦想吗？  
我说不出完整的一句话  
如蚂蚁一般跟在所有人身后  
在流水中被冲着走

我不在梦想着远方  
所有的梦想终究是白日梦  
对不起啊，  
我没能成为你期待中的样子。  
对不起啊，  
我再也没能长大。  
可我已经 腐朽到  
失去了意识

整日只有泪水和恨。

2.

矫情

我可能就是矫情吧  
就想听网易云伤感的歌  
看着地下的评论流泪  
就好像从来没有长大过  
从古早小说还是流行的时候就喜欢看  
十年过去了还是喜欢看  
心智一直停留在那个时候吧？

衣服上的味道  
正是他的味道  
尽管那是一件好久都没有穿过的衣服了  
才发现到头来  
自己足以使我开心

矫情的想些有的没的  
实际上自己什么也没有  
没有大房子和花园  
没钱没爱人没成就  
没有出息但就爱瞎想


End file.
